forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 3/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content made available for Forza Horizon 3 includes various passes, car packs, and expansions that add to the base game. Passes 'Car Pass' The Car Pass was released on September 23, 2016, and includes each car pack released from October 2016 to March 2017, with each pack including 7 cars. And kisses �� there will also be a name called sex It is available separately, but is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release of Forza Horizon 3. 'Treasure Map' The Treasure Map was made available on September 23, 2016, and upon purchase reveals the location of all Bonus Boards, Beauty Spots, Bucket List events, and Barn Finds. 'Car Horn Unlock Accelerator' The Car Horn Unlock Accelerator was made available on September 23, 2016, and upon purchase will unlock all car horns. 'Expansion Pass' The Expansion Pass was made available on September 23, 2016, and includes Blizzard Mountain alongside an unannounced second expansion upon its release. Car Packs 'Pre-Order Bonuses' Special "pre-order" edition cars were made available as a bonus for those that pre-ordered a copy of Forza Horizon 3 prior to the game's release, and they will appear in-game with "pre-order" in their vehicle name. * Audi R8 V10 plus - Amazon * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat - Gamestop * Ferrari 488 GTB - Gamestop * Ford Shelby GT350R - Microsoft Store * Jaguar F-Type Project 7 - Best Buy * Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé - Xbox One Marketplace 'VIP Membership' The VIP Membership pack was made available on September 23, 2016, and includes Horizon Wheelspins bonuses, exclusive events, and community gifts as well as 5 cars. * Ferrari F12tdf * Ford Falcon GT F 351 * Koenigsegg Regera * Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV * Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020 'Halo Warthog' The Halo Warthog pack is a gifted pack made available to those that played either Halo: The Master Chief Collection or Halo 5: Guardians. ''Motorsport All-Stars'' Car Pack The Motorsport All-Stars car pack was released on September 23, 2016 and includes 10 race cars. It is available separately, but is included as part of the Deluxe and Ultimate Edition releases of Forza Horizon 3. * Audi #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS ultra * BMW #55 BMW Team RLL Z4 GTE * Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R * Dodge #94 SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R * Ferrari #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE * Ford #55 Supercheap Falcon FG X * Ford #66 Racing GT Le Mans * Holden #22 Sharkbite HRT VF Commodore * Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo * Nissan #1 Nismo Motul Autech GT-R ''The Smoking Tire'' Car Pack The Smoking Tire car pack was released on October 4, 2016 and includes 7 cars. * Aston Martin Vulcan * BMW M2 Coupé * Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor * Jeep CJ5 Renegade * Lotus 340R * Pagani Huayra BC * GTA Spano ''Alpinestars'' Car Pack The Alpinestars car pack was released on November 1, 2016 and includes 7 cars. * Acura NSX (2017) * BMW M4 GTS * Dodge Viper ACR (2016) * Ford Falcon XR GT * Mazda Savannah RX-7 * Nissan Silvia K's (1998) * Talbot Lotus Sunbeam ''Logitech G'' Car Pack The Logitech G car pack was released on December 6, 2016 and includes 7 cars. * Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 (Concept) * HSV GTSR * Jaguar F-Pace S * Mercedes-AMG GT R * Morgan 3 Wheeler * Pontiac GTO (1965) * Toyota Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo ''Rockstar Energy'' Car Pack The Rockstar Energy car pack was released on January 3, 2017 and includes 7 cars. * Bentley Bentayga * BMW i8 * Ford Falcon XA GT-HO * Ford #11 Rockstar F-150 Trophy Truck * Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) * Radical RXC Turbo * Volvo V60 Polestar ''Playseat'' Car Pack The Playseat car pack was released on February 7, 2017 and includes 7 cars. * Aston Martin DB11 * Cadillac ATS-V * HDT VK Commodore Group A * Honda Civic Type R * Honda S800 * Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans * Vauxhall Corsa VXR ''Duracell'' Car Pack The Duracell car pack was released on March 7, 2017 and includes 7 cars. * BMW 507 (1959) * Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2017) * Ford Falcon GT (1992) * Jaguar XES 2015 (2015) * Land Rover Series III (1972) * Nissan Nismo GT-R LM (1995) * Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution (1983) Expansions ''Blizzard Mountain'' Expansion The Blizzard Mountain Expansion is set for release on December 13, 2016. The expansion includes a new location, a new campaign, new event types, 50 events and challenges, additional achievements, and nine cars. 'Expansion 2' Expansion 2 is an unannounced large content pack. Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Downloadable Content List